The present invention relates to the packaging of optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to cases for protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Protective containers for CDs and DVDs in common use have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disk within data-containing regions thereof. Such containers typically have a ledge for contacting portions of an outer perimeter of the disk for stabilizing the disk against tipping on the pedestal. The disk is loaded into the container by lowering it onto the pedestal while gripping opposite perimeter portions, engagement with the pedestal being typically effected by simultaneous finger pressure against the disk proximate the central opening. Removal of the disk is similarly effected by finger pressure against the pedestal and simultaneous lifting at the perimeter portions. See, for example, the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,763, which is incorporated herein by this reference. Cases such as those described are typically marketed with wrappers that normally prevent opening without removal of the wrapper (which is not supposed to happen until purchase transactions are completed).
It has recently been discovered that it is possible for a shoplifter to make a slit along the side of the wrapper, then deform the case in a manner that causes release of the disk from the pedestal, then, by prying the case slightly open, sliding the disk out of the case.
Thus there is a need for a way to prevent theft of disks from such containers in the manner described, and that is easy to use and inexpensive to provide.